Ils vivent en toi
by Lucie-Fiki
Summary: Petit OS sur Hermione et Drago à la fin de la guerre...


« - Si seulement… » Depuis qu'elle s'était rendu compte qu'elle était enceinte, elle ne faisait plus que ça, penser, penser au passé, à ce passé si noir, si sombre, si douloureux et si présent. Elle n'en pouvait plus, elle pensait devenir folle, oui c'est ça, elle devenait folle, elle s'enfermait maintenant de nombreuses heures dans son refuge, un cabanon isolé au milieu des champs et elle passait des heures à ressasser ses souvenirs. Tant de morts, des personnes si chères à ses yeux, des personnes sans qui elle ne pensait pas pouvoir vivre à l'époque ; mais elle s'était habituée, on s'habitue à tout parait-il. Après le combat final, l'ultime bataille, elle s'était isolée, elle était partie loin de tout, loin de ce chaos morbide et du néant. Elle avait beaucoup pleuré et beaucoup réfléchi, elle ne voulait plus se battre pour perdre ceux pour qui elle vivait, plus jamais. Elle avait pensé à renier le monde des sorciers mais ça non plus elle ne pouvait pas, les regards incompréhensifs des Moldus l'auraient achevé. Elle était tiraillée entre deux mondes, elle ne ferait jamais partie ni de l'un ni de l'autre complètement, surtout après ce qui s'était passé.

Et puis, elle avait rencontré ce quelqu'un, cette personne qui fait basculer votre vie ou vous aide lors d'un choix décisif. Cette personne aussi était tiraillée, entre personne tiraillées on se comprend, mais pas pour les même raisons. Ce sorcier ne savait plus de quel côté il était car après avoir, depuis son plus jeune âge, appris à détester les Moldus et à idolâtrer la magie noire, il avait appliqué point par point et non sans un réel plaisir les enseignements et les idéologies de son père et de toute sa noble famille. Mais étant sur le point de commettre un crime irréparable, qu'on lui ordonnait d'exécuter, il n'avait pas pu, et à ce moment là, il avait su que, malgré l'apparence qu'il se donnait et qu'il croyait véridique, il ne pourrait jamais tuer. Et quand il s'était rendu compte qu'il avait un allié inattendu, ce dernier fût tué par un acte de vengeance d'une ampleur inouïe et démesurée. Il n'avait eu d'autre choix que de fuir, lâchement au milieu de la bataille, étant persuadé que son soi-disant camp lui ordonnerait l'impossible et que le clan adverse le tuerait sans remords après tout ce qu'il leur avait fait endurer. Il s'isola, refusa même la magie.

Et puis, l'impossible avait eu lieu, ils s'étaient rencontrés, plutôt banalement d'ailleurs. Elle le reconnut de suite, mais dieu ce qu'il avait changé, plus aucune trace d'arrogance ni de mépris dans ses yeux gris ; elle l'aborda, il prit peur, mais peu à peu, il se rappela que sa vie n'était pas qu'un enchevêtrement de mal et de souffrance et qu'avant, il y avait eu l'insouciance et la naïveté de croire que tout cela durerait. Elle lui apprit la fin du combat final où le bon côté l'avait emporté, mais à quel prix : les deux leaders de chaque camp avaient succombé, il fallait croire qu'on ne survit pas deux fois à un mage noir, et comment elle avait perdu tous ceux qu'elle aimait. Elle pleura et à sa grande surprise il la consola et lui apprit l'étrange vérité sur le traître qui n'en était pas un et qui fût donc tué par son propre camp. Peu à peu, il se détendit et elle retrouva l'esquisse d'un sourire à l'évocation de leurs souvenirs communs. Ils comprirent l'absurdité et la souffrance de vivre dans le passé, et de ne penser qu'à ceux qui étaient partis, en oubliant de vivre, ils n'auraient jamais voulu ça. Ils se revirent, et puis l'évidence se fit, ils ne pouvaient plus se séparer. A leur grand étonnement, ils s'aimaient, eux, contre toute attente et malgré leurs convictions passées, ils s'aimaient, enfin après ces longues semaines qui devenaient des mois, ils étaient heureux.

Avec la redécouverte de son corps de femme qu'elle avait pendant un long moment rejeté par le lourd secret qu'il portait, elle s'aperçut enfin de l'évidence. Mais cet enfant dont il était si fier allait naître roux, elle l'avait toujours su. Il fallait qu'elle lui dise la vérité. Quand elle lui apprit qui était le vrai père de l'enfant qu'elle portait, il garda son calme et fit preuve d'une sagesse étonnante pour son âge. Cet enfant doit symboliser l'espoir et la chance disait-il, il nous permettra de nous souvenir du passé et de faire preuve de courage, ainsi tu n'oublieras jamais ton premier amour. Cet enfant sera à la fois une immense joie et une grande souffrance car au moindre regard, il te rappellera tout ce en quoi tu croyais, celui qui t'a aimé et que tu aimais. Mais il ne doit ni être une chaîne, ni une prison car il sera notre soleil lors des sombres souffrances à venir et il sera le pourquoi qui fera que l'on se battra toujours pour un monde meilleur. Enfin, il montrera que les morts ne sont jamais vraiment morts, ils vivent en nous, dans notre cœur, dans nos gestes et nos paroles quotidiennes, ils laissaient des traces indélébiles sur les visages, nous ne pourrons jamais les oublier. Ainsi, il avait parlé, elle se rendit compte comment les gens peuvent changer en peu de temps ; en deux ans il était devenu l'opposé de ce qu'il était autrefois, avant ces deux ans de violence et de peur. Elle reprit confiance en elle, il leur tardait à tous les deux la naissance de cet enfant de la chance.

Elle mourut lors de l'accouchement. Lorsqu'on lui apprit la nouvelle, il eut un rire nerveux avant de s'effondrer en larmes sur le sol dallé de l'hôpital. Il n'écoutait qu'à moitié les paroles du médecin, il semblait ailleurs, cela ne pouvait être, cela ne s'était pas réalisé, non, pas après tout ce qu'ils avaient enduré. C'était son enfant, pas le sien, c'était elle qui devait vivre pour lui car il n'était rien pour ce nouveau-né, absolument rien. Et puis, on lui mit l'enfant dans les bras, cela le sortit brusquement de sa torpeur.

C'était une petite fille, une magnifique petite fille aux cheveux roux et aux yeux caramel ; et l'absurdité de la situation le fit rire de nouveau, mais ce n'était pas un rire qui précède les pleurs, c'était un rire franc et sans ambiguïté, oui, il riait car il venait de penser qu'il devrait élever seul l'enfant de deux personnes qu'il avait au plus haut point détesté avant d'aimer passionnément l'une. Si on lui avait dit, il y a quelques années ce à quoi il serait confronté, il aurait repoussé la personne avec toute la violence dont il était capable. Mais à présent la vérité s'imposait, et il riait de cette soudaine révélation. L'enfant, d'abord surprise par cet éclat de rire, se mit à sourire et ce sourire toucha au plus profond le cœur du jeune sorcier. Il sut alors qu'il était né pour ça, élever cet enfant et lui donner la chance qu'il n'avait jamais eue : être aimé pour aimer en retour. Elle avait été conçue par deux êtres qui s'aimaient, il se promit de l'élever avec tout l'amour et le courage dont il était capable, il lui promit pour elle ; et un jour se dit-il, il lui dirait tout, toute la vérité, toute l'effroyable vérité qui entoure son passé. Mais il n'oublierait pas de rajouter combien ses parents s'aimaient, elle était l'enfant de l'Amour conçue au beau milieu de la Haine.

Il prit les quelques effets personnels qui restaient dans la chambre et, avec un dernier regard de tendresse à la femme qu'il aimerait toujours, il partit, tournant le dos à son noir passé avec dans les bras son avenir qui gigotait joyeusement.


End file.
